


Daddy...

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Has a Penis, Daddy Kink, F/F, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avalance sin...Daddy Ava Sharpethat's all
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Daddy...

Sara falls to the carpeted floor and wastes zero time licking at a dark pink head that's curving up to meet her mouth. Ava slams a fist hard to the wall off the elevator when she sucks it into her warm wet mouth. Her proud member is thicker than most, and certainly longer, arching upwards a bit to reach the back of the blonde's throat.

"Suck Daddy like a good girl," she commands, a hand latching onto perfect blonde waves.

"Yes, Daddy," Sara purrs onto the tip of her throbbing cock. She meets the jerk of Ava's hips with her mouth and struggles to swallow the inches as they disappear. She's breathing deep through her nose as her forehead mashes into trimmed blonde curls. 

"Fuuuuuck," Ava groans as Sara sucks hard on the slow retraction.

Sara catches her teeth on her sensitive head, and Ava jerks in a mix of pleasure and pain. Ava increases her hold on the roots of her hair to an almost painful level.

"Do that one more time and I'll punish you... hard," and there's dangerous anger in her blue eyes.

Sara gives her a wink and bites down softly on the tip of the dick filling her mouth. Ava lets out an almighty growl, throws Sara over her shoulder like she weighs less than air, and is moving forward before the doors are even fully open. The elevator opens to the front foyer of her penthouse, and Ava waves her keypad fast and kicks the door open.

Sara, upside down, can tell this place is worth tens of millions. The lights come on automatically as the door bangs shut. Ava's marching fast to the nearest flat surface she can find.

Her grand piano, a hobby that could have been a profession, and she'll take that anger at a lost love out on Sara too. She throws Sara down, a gentle hand catching her then thrusting her face down ass up.

"You've been naughty," Ava almost yells unzipping Sara's dress and literally ripping off her soaked thong. That's for her to keep. She'll buy her own chain of Agent Provocateur stores if she has to.

"And now Daddy has to punish you," she says into Sara's ear. The loud moans only have her harder and more ready for this.

She raises her right hand and comes down hard. The smack echoed around the penthouse.

"Yes, Daddy," Sara cries. Another hard smack to the other cheek. Ava takes a moment to admire her handprints bright pink and well defined against that perfect ass. Two more smacks with everything she's got, then she's kneeling down. She starts massaging lightly, feathery kisses to assuage the pain. Sara almost loses all control of herself at this gentle display after such a dominate powerplay.

Ava helps her step out of her dress then turns Sara around to face her. Sara is blessed with the sweetest kisses she ever imagined and more. It feels like she's kissing pillows in heaven's pinkest cloud. She feels the hard press of Ava's erection against her bare stomach.

"Can... Can I undress you?"

"Anytime, baby girl," she gets in response, followed by a kiss to her sweaty forehead. This girl is a paradox of riddles, she thinks to herself.

Sara goes for the red tie first, taking her time unknotting it, staring hard into Ava's dark eyes as she goes. That tie's hers to keep she thinks. The blazer goes next, thousands of dollars worth of combed Italian wool hitting the pristine waxed wood floors. She moves her mouth to Ava's ear as she undoes silver cuff-links, fingers going for the top button of her smooth black button-down.

"I've never wanted anything as badly, Daddy," she husks slowly as she reaches her waistband and smoothly slips her out of both her shirt and pants. She can't help but take a moment to view those perfectly toned muscles.

"As I want you inside of me," she finishes, pulling back to almost black eyes.

Ava nods slightly, then Sara's legs are around her waist and Ava is ready to pound her into oblivion, walking quickly to the master bedroom. The low lights flick on and Sara has a moment to notice the absolute decadence of the room before she's tossed onto the gigantic bed. Somehow there are candles already lit.

Ava rids herself of her remaining undergarments and climbs like a beast of prey to Sara. She stops long enough to kiss the sole of each foot, blessing each step that took Sara to her. Then she's ghosting over toned calves one at a time, then nipping at creamy thighs. Suddenly she's right where she wanted to be since she laid eyes on Sara.

The look Sara receives as Ava's mouth hovers over her is almost frightening. If tonight is the night someone eats her alive, then she's at peace. Warm breath dancing over her clit, she involuntarily jerks her hips up.

Ava relents and begins a tortuous rhythm, working enough juices out of Sara to get her ready to stretch to her limits. It seems to go on for hours to Sara.

"Daddy," a long moan littered with profanities.

"Shhh, baby girl," a purposeful hard suck and flickering at her clit, fingers probing inside.

Ava feels her start to clench relentlessly against her fingers and pulls away, knees hard on the mattress, back ramrod straight. She plunges her aching cock in half-way in a second and Sara yells her pleasure for the whole city to hear.

Ava starts at a fair pace at first, rocking to meet Sara's hips' thrusts. Soon she's hitting that spot and she leans in close, hands grabbing and pulling at firm breasts.

"You're taking Daddy's dick like a good girl. I might even let you come twice around me," Ava growls.

Several deep thrust at the right angle and Sara is a goner. She's clenching and pulling Ava further in. She's calling Ava's name to the whole world to hear, white heat pulsing through her, hands clawing at a smooth but muscled back. She barely has a moment to catch her breath before Ava starts back up at a brutal pace.

"Av-Ahhhhhh," she yells.

A well-practiced hand reaches her clit to rub hard as Ava reaches a blurring pace, pounding down with lightning speed. It takes only twenty long seconds then Sara is begging for it.

"Daddy... Please..." a long moan of ecstasy, she's on the edge again but wanting a shared release, "Come inside me!"

Ava gives in then, coming deep inside Sara, long spurts shooting into her trembling and clenching heat. She rocks slow and slower until they both get a grasp on reality.

Their vision clears as Ava gives soft thrusts, guiding Sara as gently as she can. Sara flops back dramatically, and Ava pulls out watching their shared release pour of Sara's entrance and she's entranced. She could watch this a million times and more.

Ava feels boneless but manages to turn the lights off and pull the cool sheets up before she collapses, Sara's head resting perfectly against the crook of her neck, Sara already fast asleep.

"I love you" Ava whispers before drifting to sleep


End file.
